Alice Festival
The Alice Festival is one of the three main events at Gakuen Alice along with the Christmas Ball and Sports Festival. The Ability classes (except the Dangerous Ability class) each host a booth. At the end of the festival is an Alice Festival dance. Summary The Alice Festival is a four day school-wide event. Opening Ceremony Refreshment Day Refreshment day is when the Ability Classes' areas host cafes, drink stations, and games for the visitors and other Alice users. This is the only day in which the Special Abilities Class participates in. Vendor's Day Vendor's Day of the Alice Festival allows the Ability Classes to set up shops to sell merchandise and open up rides and other attractions. The Technical Class and the Latent Class are the most popular on this day. The Special Abilities Class and the Dangerous Abilities Class do not participate on this day. Performance Day Performance Day is when the different Ability Classes put on performances to display each classes art, culture, and special activities. Aside from their individual performances, each of the three main classes also participates in the yearly parade. According to some students, people must have arrived and waited the day before to have a good view of the parade. The Somatic Class is the most popular on this day for their yearly musical.The Latent Class puts on a circus show, and the Technical Class have a Philharmonic Orchestra perform. The Special Abilities Class and the Dangerous Abilities Class do not participate on this day. After Party The After Party is a night time event that occurs after the Closing Ceremony, both of which are on the fourth day of the Alice Festival. It is a outdoor dinner party with a bonfire in the center of the party. Aside from the dinner and dancing, there are other activities going on during the party. Prior to the start of the dances, there are bingo games and other such things. Last Dance The Last Dance is the final dance at the Alice Festival After Party. It is said that if a boy accepts a girl's last dance request, the pair will fall in love with each other. It is one of the three major hook-up events at Alice Academy, and it is believed that there is a 40% chance of the pair becoming a couple. *Misaki Harada and Tsubasa Andou have danced the Last Dance together several times. However, Misaki claimed it didn't mean anything beyond friendship. *Yura Otonashi and her boyfriend began their relationship with this dance. *Hotaru Imai chose her best friend, Mikan Sakura, as her partner for the last dance. *Nonoko and Anna asked Mr. Misaki to dance with them but he rejected the two girls. Attractions Latent *Haunted Mansion, Horror Illusions - Illusion Alice *Peter Pan Ride - Levitation Alice *Wind Surfing - Wind Alice *Water Alice *Teleport Station - Teleportation Alice **Free trip to Latent Area **100 Yen to anywhere else *Telekinesis Drop - Telekinesis Alice *Volcanoe Adventure Maze *Alice Medical Office *Mirror of Truth - Mind Reading Alice *Water Show *Transparent People & Dwarves Tea House Technical Auction of various inventions *Hotaru Imai Shop **Giraffe Car SX **Wormies **Pigula 3/Pigbird *Prank Shop **Sticky Balls *The Adventures of Kumapey *Robot Shop *Abgel's Cape Fabric *Doll Makers *Botanical Park - Misaki-sensei and Gardening Club *Ghost Whispering Willow *Mysterious Medical Shop - Chemistry Research Club Items *Deodorant Socks *Piyo's Egg Cakes *Machine Gun Sunflowers *Walking Radish *Talking Fruits and Vegetables *Bu-gawk Biscuit **Effects last 1 minute *Flying Carpets *Animal-shaped Cars Somatic *Alice in Wonderland Cafe *The Sleeping Snow White in the Woods Musical Special *Aladdin & the Magic Lamp RPG Dangerous *Not allowed to participate Awards Cermony Overall Winner This award goes to the Ability Class that generates the most revenue during the Alice Festival. The winning class receives a trophy, the Victory flag, and a cash prize of 10 million Yen/10,000 Rabbits King of Alice The King of Alice is one of the three Individual Awards at the Alice Festival. The award is presented to the best boy performance. The winner receives a trophy, prize money of 2 million Yen, and special benefits as a main guest at the After Party. *Harry Hageta won this award for his practical application of the "Permanent Revolutionary Hair Growth Laser. Queen of Alice The Queen of Alice is one of the three Individual Awards at the Alice Festival. The award is presented to the best girl performance. The winner receives a trophy, prize money, and special benefits as a main guest at the After Party. Rookie Award The Rookie Award is one of the three Individual Awards at the Alice Festival, and is for Newcomers to the academy. The winner receives a trophy, prize money, and special benefits as a main guest at the After Party. *Hotaru Imai won this award during her first Alice Festival for her popular inventions Special Award The Special Award can be awarded to either a single person or a group of people that has gained a lot of attention. This award is not awarded every year, and it is even rarer for a group to win this award. *The Special Ability Class won the Special Award for their unique RPG, and their clever use of their unique Alices despite their lack of funds and corporate sponsorship. Trivia *Compared to the manga, the anime's Alice Festival takes place over the course of two weeks. Category:School Events Category:Article stubs Category:Alice Academy